Dragostea din tei
"Dragostea din tei" (BR: Amor á tília), também conhecido informalmente como "Numa Numa" ou "Mai Ya Hee", é o single de maior sucesso do do grupo pop moldavo O-Zone, cantada em romeno. Ele ficou no topo das paradas de singles na Alemanha e na França por mais de três meses, chegou a três no Reino Unido e 72 sobre a Pop 100 EUA. Uma tampa popular da música foi feita pela cantora pop romena Haiducii, que também alcançou em muitos países, especialmente Itália e Suécia, onde ele liderou as paradas de singles. A música original foi feito notável nos Estados Unidos pelo vídeo viral de Gary Brolsma dançando a música, chamando-a "Numa Numa". Em 2008, o gancho da música foi amostrado por T.I./Rihanna em seu hit "Live Your Life", que ficou no topo da Billboard Hot 100 nos Estados Unidos e chegou a número dois no Reino Unido. Versão de O-Zone Letras As letras mais conhecidas são a linha repetida "nu ma, nu ma iei" do coro, daí o nome "Numa Numa". "nu ma" significa "Você não vai" em romeno, enquanto "nu ma iei" significa "você não vai me levar", de modo que o refrão repetido é "você não vai, você não vai me levar". No total, o coro, que também inclui o título da canção, lê-se: traduzido em: :(Você) quer ir embora mas eu não, eu não :Eu não, eu não, eu não, eu não, eu não :Seu rosto e o amor a tília, :Eles me lembram de seus olhos. Antecedentes e escrita A canção foi escrita e composta por Dan Balan, e a versão original foi cantada por Balan, Arsenie Todiraş, e Sârbu Radu. O single foi lançado em 2003 na Moldávia, onde o grupo viveu e produziu na época, e, na primavera de 2004 na maioria dos outros países europeus, onde se tornou um hit de verão. Em tão tarde quanto 2006, a música ainda estava no curso inferior de alguns singles da Europa do Leste. A Versão de O-Zone foi a mais popular em toda a Europa, com excepção da Itália, onde ele era conhecido apenas por discogoers. Uma versão cover da música realizada pela cantora romena Haiducii, que lançou a música na Europa em torno da mesmo tempo, era mais popular na Itália e na Suécia (que alcançou # 1 nas paradas de singles). "Dragostea din tei" também inspirou uma série de vídeos-paródia distribuídos pela Internet, principalmente Gary Brolsma do popular "Numa Numa Dance" de vídeo em 2004. A "Numa Numa Damce", que apareceu pela primeira vez no site flash Newgrounds.com, tornou-se tão notável que provocou inúmeras paródias do vídeo em si, nos Estados Unidos ao longo dos anos, desde 2004. Além de filmar o vídeo da música em um estúdio de gravação, o grupo também gravou cenas na asa de um avião real. Versão de Haiducci Uma versão cover por Haiducii, com um impacto dança forte, foi mapeada ao mesmo tempo que a versão original de O-Zone. Embora tivesse um grande sucesso em muitos países, incluindo a Suécia, a Áustria e a Itália, onde cobriu a carta, foi menos bem sucedida do que a versão de O-Zone. Haiducii mais tarde foi processada por O-Zone por violação de direitos autorais, já que ela não tinha nem obteve autorização do O-Zone para gravar o único crédito nem dado devido a Dan Balan por ser o autor original da canção. Faixas ; CD single # "Dragostea din tei" (mix original) — 3:35 # "Dragostea din tei" (Haiducii vs. Gabry Pont) — 3:42 # "Dragostea din tei" (DJ Ross 4) — 4:15 # "Dragostea din tei" (Haiducii vs. Gabry Ponte versão extendida) — 6:30 # "Dragostea din tei" (DJ Ross 4 The Club RMX) — 6:22 ; CD maxi # "Dragostea din tei" (mix original) — 3:33 # "Dragostea din tei" (Haiducii vs Gabry Ponte) — 3:43 # "Dragostea din tei" (DJ Ross 4 Radio Mix) — 4:16 # "Dragostea din tei" (Haiducii vs Gabry Ponte versão extendida) — 6:32 # "Dragostea din tei" (DJ Ross 4 club mix) — 6:20 # "Dragostea din tei" (Potatoheadz club mix) — 6:58 # "Spring" — 7:16 Outras versões Europa *Uma paródia da canção foi lançada pela banda romena de heavy metal "Trooper" sob o nome de "Zorzon", como faixa bônus em um de seus álbuns. *Uma versão austríaca com letras em alemão foi lançada em 2004 pela artista "Antonia aus Tirol". A música foi misturada com tuba e sons de acordeão, as letras foram alteradas para uma história sobre paquera no escritório. Um trecho em formato MP3 pode ser ouvido na Página oficial da cantora. Foi no topo das paradas austríacas rapidamente após o lançamento. A versão austríaca é chamada de "Wenn der Hafer Sticht". *Na Espanha, a dupla de comediantes "Los Morancos" fez uma versão-paródia chamada Marica tú (você é marica), também por vezes referido como "pluma pluma gay" (literalmente "pena pena gay"), que continha várias referências à homossexualidade. Tornou-se popular em muitos clubes em toda a América do Sul ainda se sobrepõem o sucesso da canção original e tornando-se erroneamente tomada como uma canção sobre a homossexualidade também. *Em outubro de 2007, Every Ape and His Brother parodiou a música com "Serial Bomb, Part 2". A letra desta versão é sobre um terrorista que viaja no tempo. As letras Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei são reescritas com o semelhante foneticamente he'll raise the pressure, blow us all away..." *Um vídeo popular chamado "Numa Numa" postado no Newgrounds apresenta um homem chamado Gary Brolsma cantando a música enquanto dança. *Húngaro Minisztár divulgou um vídeo da música Dragostea Din Tei, em 2005. *A banda portuguesa Onda Choc lançou uma versão em português chamada "Sem Drama Aguardarei" em 2005. Ásia *Em Israel, a canção foi traduzida e usada como uma canção tema para o show infantil Festigal. *Há também há versões cantadas em mandarim: Jocie Kok (郭美 美) escreveu "Bu Pa Bu Pa" (不怕 不怕, "Not Afraid, Not Afraid"), 2moro escreveu "Shabu Shabu", e Elva Hsiao (萧亚轩) escreveu "Ai Lian Feng" (恋爱 疯, "Crazy Love"). *Na Coréia do Sul, Young Hyun, uma modelo/atriz/cantora coreana, lançou uma versão coreana da canção, intitulada "누나 의 꿈 (Nuna-ui Kkum; Sistet's Dream)", que ficou entre as top em vários gráficos coreanos em março de 2006, dentro de algumas semanas de lançamento, A canção preserva os coros "ma-ia-hii" e "nu ma, nu ma iei" da original;. no entanto, enquanto o "ma-ia-hii" não exerce qualquer significado, mas é apenas usado como interjeição rítmica, o "nu ma iei" é aproximado como "누나 의" (nuna-ui, proferidas muitas vezes nuna-e), que significa "irmã mais velha de". "Nuna" também é um título carinhoso de como um homem coreano chama uma mulher que é mais velha do que ele. As letras de Sister's Dream são sobre um romance entre um homem mais jovem e uma mulher mais velha. América e África *No Brasil, o cantor Latino criou a sua própria versão de "Dragostea din tei". Chamado de "Festa no apê", falando sobre uma festa (realizada pelo próprio cantor), que se tornou selvagem. A música se assemelha a "Dragostea din tei" apenas em ritmo e melodia. *Em 2011, Hank Azaria cobriu a canção como o personagem "The Mighty Sven" para o filme de animação Happy Feet 2. *A versão sul-Africana, "Net Die Een Vir Meu", foi cantada em Africano por Nicholis Louw and Shine 4. Versões em língua inglesa A versão americana do discO-Zone apresenta uma versão em Inglês da música feita por Dan Balan e Lucas Prata. Esta versão se concentra no "sou eu, Picasso" do original para fornecer um tema de um artista que perdeu sua musa. Bălan e Prata realizaram a gravação em Inglês de "Dragostea din tei" intitulado Ma Ya Hi no The Today Show em 22 de fevereiro de 2005. Ao contrário da gravação original, no entanto, esta versão não foi tão bem sucedida, chegando ao 72 nas paradas da Billboard. Dance Central 2 para Kinect Xbox 360 traz esta canção. T.I. recentemente, teve as letras iniciais e os incorporou a sua música "Live Your Life", que foi cantada com Rihanna. O brasileiro Renan Jackson tambem lançou uma versão em inglês da música, intitulada "Love Under the Linden Tree", a letra é a tradução em inglês da letra original, apenas adicionando "this mess" no segundo chorous e "i want to stay, at least for today" no lugar de "nu ma nu ma iei, nu ma nu ma nu ma iei", também há (como faixa bônus do álbum) uma versão com uma outra letra, o videoclipe da canção se passa em uma festa, onde há Renan, garotas (dançarinas) e os amigos de Renan fazendo maluquices no vídeo. Categoria:O-Zone